


Vous êtes le Mien

by monochromekiss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Drinking, Don't copy to another site, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekiss/pseuds/monochromekiss
Summary: While walking home one night, Eren spots a strange man in an alleyway. Taking pity on the man who seems to be ill, he offers to let him into his home. But this stranger might be more than he seems.





	Vous êtes le Mien

Eren had finally finished work for the week. The sun was just finally starting to drop behind the horizon, and the crisp autumn air was all around, leaves crunching beneath his feet with every step. He enjoyed Autumn; all the colours, not too hot to drink hot chocolate anymore, excuses for now getting out his fluffiest blankets and cuddling up as the sun set earlier. Watching more spooky films as Halloween neared, and getting to hand out candy to all the kids who'd show up at his apartment. Ghosts, vampires, witches… cute figments of kids wild imaginations and stories. 

Soon his train of thoughts were interrupted by a huddled shadow suddenly coming into view- one he hadn't noticed until it was right in front of him in the alley he'd been trying to pass through to take a shortcut home. As nice as the air was, and as pretty as the scenery had been, the cold weather had started to bother him. He slowed to a stop, glancing down to view more carefully, and he saw it was a man. Not a regular man, though. He looked rather small, but not childish. That sharp jawline and cold eyes proved otherwise, but he did look sickly pale, and as though he were on death's door. 

Eren crouched beside him carefully, the man seeming rather out of it, and he reached a hand out to press against his forehead. He was absolutely freezing to the touch, and a firm frown set across Eren’s face. He tried to snap the man into consciousness, trying to get any sign of… well, anything from him. “Hello, sir? Can you speak?”

The small male didn't even flinch, seemingly in a complete daze. He finally tilted his head upwards to meet Eren's gaze once he spoke, his eyes fluttering open and closed again. "Tch...Of course I can speak." He huffed in a surprisingly deep voice for someone so small. His silvery eyes slowly roamed up and down Eren's body before lingering on his face, but something was still not right, as if he was struggling to maintain his vision. A pale hand weakly reached out a few inches towards the brunette before falling back down again at the man's side. 

Eren let out a soft chuckle at the response, then frowned at the struggle he seemed to be having. He gently took the hand from his side and gave it a gentle squeeze, before standing. “Can you stand?” He resorted to asking after looking around for a moment. This man was clearly very sick, or at least that's what the most logical explanation was, and Eren needed to get him help. “I should take you to a hospital or something, you're freezing…You look really sick.”

Despite the lack of response from before that certainly got a reaction, the man's eyes opening wide and his arm suddenly reaching upwards to roughly grab at Eren's leg. "No! No hospitals!" He growled at him in an almost animalistic manner. "Just...Take me to your dwelling. But no hospitals." He sighed, his pale fingers losing their grip on Eren’s clothing and causing his hand to fall back to his side again. 

Eren was forced to look down at that sudden response, and bit his lip in concern. ‘ _ Jeez… is this guy on drugs or something? _ ’ He thought to himself, before nodding and reaching his warm hands out to the other, wanting to help him up. “Alright. No hospitals, got it.” His tone was reassuring, and he kept an eye on him as he spoke, words slow and careful- deliberate, not wanting to startle him. “My apartment is just round the block. Do you think you can hold onto me until we get there?” He asked, voice now in a softer tone, his own body seeming to be growing cold with the lingering air and from having touched the man. “You feel like ice…How long have you been sat out here? Jeez… Come on, I’ll get you some tea and medicine… and a few blankets. Are you hungry?”

A faint chuckle left the man's lips and he shook his head in response as if he disapproved of Eren's questioning. "Who knows? When you live this long, time doesn't mean anything." He answered cryptically, ignoring everything else Eren had offered to him. And yet his eyes seemed to flash in anticipation at the word 'hungry'. The small male then pressed his hands firmly against the alley wall, taking a lot longer than it should have done to get to his feet and almost stumbling in the process. Once he was upright he wrapped an arm around Eren's shoulders and leaned his weight against him. Even with how freezing cold he was to the touch he didn't appear to be shivering, which was usually a very bad sign, but judging by the suspicious glance he shot Eren’s way he was less concerned with his health and more with the possibility of being taken to a hospital against his will. 

Eren frowned slightly at the wording of the response, but shrugged it off in order to focus on helping the man to his feet and holding him steady. For some reason, Eren expected him to weigh less than he did, perhaps it was his height- which now he was standing he could see he was still very short- but he was actually rather heavy. As he felt the other lean into him, he could feel the bulk of muscle. “Hey, before I just take you back to my home, you're not gonna murder me, right?” Wouldn't hurt to ask, surely. He'd seen how the man’s eyes had lit up slightly at the prospect of food- or rather, when he'd asked if he was hungry, so he decided to quickly change the topic from the previous question. “Is there anything you want to eat?”

The man offered up no answer to what he wanted to eat but simply let out another low chuckle, finding amusement in the situation for whatever reason. He was still unsteady on his feet but with Eren's help they managed to walk at a reasonable pace, and his gaze soon become more one of curiosity. "Oi brat...What's your name anyway?" He asked once they reached Eren’s apartment, his eyes staring into Eren's bright green ones. 

Eren has just been reaching for his keys when he made a sort of disgruntled choking noise, spluttering with an indignant laugh. “Brat? Jeez, real polite, man.” He shook his head with a smile, dimples evident in his cheeks and a smile still evident on his lips. “My name’s Eren. Eren Jaeger. May I ask your name?”

"Levi." He replied in a dull tone, though he still gazed curiously over at the brunette.

He turned his gaze away from the other, still smiling a little as he finally pulled out his keys and slipping them in the door of his apartment, pushing open the door while still holding the others arm. “Uh… are you coming in?” He quirked an eyebrow when Levi didn’t seem to want to follow him inside. 

As he was pulled towards the door Levi firmly planted his hand against the outside wall of Eren's apartment, glaring at the open doorway like it was his worst enemy. "I can't just enter your dwelling without being invited in. It's rude." 

“Please, just call it my home, there's no need to be so formal… And you can come in, Levi, there's really no need for that.” He gave him a small smile, sighing quietly under his breath at the unusual behaviour, before shaking his head.He slipped off his shoes as he stepped inside, finally closing the door to keep the warmth in, and helping Levi to the couch. He removed his shoes, and grabbed the throw from over the back of the seat, draping it over him and crouching before him, rubbing his arms. “Can I get you something to help warm you up? Medicine, tea, food?” He turned his head towards the kitchen unit, chewing on his lip as if deep in thought.

Once Levi was situated on the couch he seemed to relax a little, his expression one of relief despite the lack of a smile still. "Tea is fine." He responded in an unenthusiastic tone, but his manner completely changed when the brunette turned his head away. A low whine escaped his throat as he gripped on to Eren's shoulders with both hands. He leaned in closer to the brunette, his eyes wide and staring intently at his neck the entire time. "And you." Levi breathed out, nuzzling into the tanned skin and inhaling deeply. He could feel the faint pulse of Eren's vein beneath his skin, and the boy smelled so incredibly sweet. 

Eren nodded, and went to stand, but stopped himself as he felt the other grip his shoulders. Before he could even turn his head to look at Levi, he felt him nuzzling into his neck and…Was he  _ sniffing _ him? His cheeks couldn't help but flush a little at the words, and he brushed it off with a laugh, pulling himself away from the man slowly. “Alright. I think you're a little delirious from the cold, so I'm going to go make that tea. Just wait here and try to warm up with the blanket, I'll be back in a minute.” He gave Levi another smile, before turning and standing, making his way to the kitchen unit, still visible from the living room area. 

Levi watched the other male walk away from him with a disappointed frown, one hand still tentatively stretched out towards him. Tea wasn't really what he wanted, but it was something he didn't mind the taste of at least. "Your home smells good, just like you do." He murmured quietly to himself. 

Eren didn't hear a word, just some quiet mumbling coming from the man which he assumed was probably something weird given his previous comments, so he chose to ignore whatever it was in favour of bringing out the tea. He set it down on the coffee table before taking a seat in front of him. “Is there anything else you need, Levi? I’ll probably be going to sleep soon, I have to be up tomorrow morning for work, and I’m exhausted. So if you need anything, now is the best time to ask.”

"No...This is fine." He replied, reaching one hand out towards the cup, his pale fingers gripping the very top despite it having a handle as he slowly brought the cup up to his lips and took a small sip. "You can go and sleep now." He added, sounding almost annoyed by the fact Eren was still there. 

“Alright. Goodnight, Levi. Wake me if you need anything. Try to get some rest, it's the best medicine for sickness.” He then stood up and walked down a small hallway, opening the door on his left and stepping inside, before it clicked shut behind him. He finished getting changed out of his work clothes and into a large yellow sweater and a pair of baggy blue shorts, not caring what he wore in the comfort of his own home, as long as it was warm and cozy. 

He padded over to his adjoining bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face, before heading to bed, sinking down into the pillows and curling up under the warmth of the blankets. He was asleep within a couple minutes, completely unaware that Levi had silently been watching him the entire time. 

When the lights were turned off and the brunette’s breathing became slow and heavy with sleep, Levi finally made his move and sneaked into his bedroom. It was so tempting to wonder straight over to the bed, but Levi was curious to know more about him. He knew that people this kind and generous were a rarity, and offering a stranger to come into their house wasn’t something most would be willing to do, yet Eren had done so willingly - had seemed even a little happy just to have someone with him. 

He made his way over to the wardrobe first, opening the doors to reveal a large amount of shirts and hoodies hanging up in a line, every single one of them covered in that scent that was so unique to Eren. If Levi had to try and put it into words, he was sure he would never be able to accurately describe it, but it was completely intoxicating. 

Levi then walked over to the bedside table, picking up the small smartphone left on its surface. Even when the screen flickered on the brunette didn’t stir from his sleep, oblivious to the dark haired man now scrolling through his contact list just a few inches away from him. There was no sign of a mother, and the contact labelled ‘ _ Dad _ ’ seemed to only rarely message him, the last one sent over a month ago. That was certainly interesting since Eren was still so young. The people he seemed to text the most often was a girl named Mikasa and a boy named Armin, and judging by the messages they were very close. But there was no flirting or romantic words, it seemed more like the love one would have for a sibling. There was also a contact simply known as ‘ _ horseface _ ’, and since their texts were mostly made up of sarcastic digs at each other Levi wondered why they even bothered staying in contact. Humans really were so confusing. 

Quickly getting bored of looking through all the mundane messages Levi discarded the phone back to the bedside table, climbing onto the bed beside Eren and leaning over him. He could see the brunette’s features perfectly even in the darkness, his silvery eyes gazing over the boy’s sleeping face and down to his neck. Pale fingers gently caressed his cheeks before tracing over his firm jawline. Levi wasn’t sure just how long he spent watching him sleep, perhaps only a few minutes or perhaps half an hour or more. Time didn’t matter much to someone who had lived as long as he had. But Eren was so beautiful, and yet so vulnerable. 

Levi leaned downwards until his lips ghosted over Eren’s neck, inhaling his scent once more. He could once again feel the faint pulse of Eren’s jugular beneath his skin, impossible to resist. In one quick movement Levi sank his sharp fangs into Eren’s flesh, his eyes glowing red as he took large gulps of blood. It tasted much sweeter than any human’s blood he’d had before, the desire to completely drain him almost overwhelming, but he planned to try and hold back. It would be a waste if a human this delicious only served as one meal. 

Eren suddenly jolted awake, a choked cry of pain tearing from his lips as he eyes shot open, his throat feeling as though someone was ripping it out with their teeth. He reached out in the dark, hands barely moving before coming into contact with a small, cold body. 

Was this a hallucination? A dream? Simply a figment of his imagination? It didn't feel like it, but how could he know? All he could feel was pain, and he could hardly breathe, heart beating at a mile a minute trying to keep up with the blood loss. “G-get…Get away from me!” He yelled- though it came out as more of a choked, desperate whisper. “...Please, please stop, please, please...” 

Levi let out a satisfied moan against Eren’s skin as he continued to drink, all the weakness from before dissipating and his strength gradually returning to him. He had lost track of how long it had been since he had last fed, his body had been starving and crying out for sustenance. And Eren’s blood was like nothing he had ever tasted before. It took all of his willpower to tear himself away from the boy’s neck, blood slowly dripping down his chin. He licked up the last droplets from Eren’s throat with another satisfied sigh, before lifting his head up to gaze down at his prey. 

“Go back to sleep, Eren.” Levi demanded as he closed the gap between them, bright scarlet eyes staring into terrified green ones. He pressed his lips gently against Eren’s in an effort to soothe him, the affectionate gesture resembling what humans would call a ‘kiss’. This was something they enjoyed wasn’t it? And despite not gaining any more blood from him Levi found it surprisingly nice. He pulled away again, his hands gently cupping each of Eren’s cheeks, a faint smile on his face. “This isn’t real, okay? You’re just hallucinating. Now go back to sleep.”

Eren immediately recognised his face, but Levi's eyes were silver, not red. This couldn’t be him surely, no matter how similar their faces were? Eren trembled, eyes glazing over and losing their sparkle at his words, and he shuddered at the ‘kiss’ from this monster. It had taken the form of the man he'd taken into his home to help him get better. But a hallucination? That made more sense. 

At that, his eyelids finally grew heavy, and they feel shut. Fast asleep within seconds as he collapsed back into the bed entirely, too exhausted to fight against this demon, or hallucination. Whatever it was. But the pain had felt so real. He was sure he had seen the blood dripping down the creatures face. What would he do about Levi the next day? Was he even real, or was he a hallucination too? He decided to let his mind finally just drift off into silence- he could worry about this in the morning.

Levi watched patiently as Eren drifted back into a deep sleep, his thumb gently tracing circular patterns over the brunette’s cheeks until he was still again. There were two small puncture wounds on his neck, his tanned skin much paler than before, and Levi couldn’t help let out a disappointed sigh at that. Humans really were weak and fragile. He pulled the covers up over Eren’s body to keep him warm, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Merci, Eren. Tu m’as sauve de la famine.” He whispered into his prey’s ear, not that the human would hear those words. “Bien dormir.” 

How annoying it was that humans wasted so many hours sleeping, and so there wasn’t much else to do now but watch Eren sleep until the morning came. But then Levi planned on staying by the human’s side and nursing him back to health, until he was strong enough to feed from again. He wasn’t going to just let this one go.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a close friend of mine for Halloween, but this almost never happened still. A lot has been going in real life and I have some ongoing health problems, so it's been really hard to get this done. I also have no laptop so I'm having to post this on my phone. 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this fic of ours. The French that Levi says is "Thank you, Eren. You saved me from starvation." then "Sweet dreams." And the title is "You Are Mine."


End file.
